Facebook Time!
by Tacosaurus
Summary: :) pm or review suggestions! Facebook has just got mathematical as Finn and the others now are on Facebook.
1. FACEBOOK TIME!

Finn logged on and was shocked to see the amount of friend requests he had. 'oh my lumping glob! how many? Hmm, well I'll add Jake, pb and lady.' Finn thought, excepting the three said requests. He scrolled the list, lsp, added, peppermint butler, added, treetrunk, added, ice king, what the lump? How did he get on there? Ah what hey, added. Wasn't there a saying to do with keeping your friends close and your enemies closer or something like that? After adding people, Finn checked his profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Finn the human is now friends with Jake the dog, Princess Bubblegum, Ice 'simon' king and 100 more. <strong>

**Jake the dog and 100 others like this. **

**Finn the human: Hey guys, what's up?**

**Jake the dog: Nothing much :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Princess Bubblegum has changed her name to Princess Bonnie<strong>

**Comments**

**Marceline Adadeer: :D mwhahaha...**

**Jake the dog, Ice king and a few others like this.**

**Princess Bonnie: Marceline?! What the lump did you do?!**

* * *

><p><strong>Princess Bonnie has changed her name to Princess Bubblegum <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Princess Bubblegum has invited you to play Quests for Princesses.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fire princess has updated her status : is enjoying time with Finn. 3 <strong>

**Finn the human : 3 ;) **

**Lumpy space princess : OH MY LUMPING GLOB! ARE YOU GUYS DATING? YOU TOTALLY ARE! OH MY GLOB! This is a sooo becoming my latest gossip laters ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>Lumpy space Princess has updated her status: OH MY LUMPING GLOB! FINN AND THE FLAME PRINCESS ARE DATING! OH MY GLOB! DRAMA BOMB!<strong>

**Comments**

**Princess Bubblegum: Be careful Finn, she's romantically unstable.**

**Jake the dog: sounds like someone is jealous ;) **

**Marceline Abadeer, Ice king, Lumpy space Princess and everyone except for Princess Bubblegum like this.**

**Princess Bubblegum: am not T.T **

**Jake the dog: sure you're not...**

**Ice king: don't worry Bonnie, I'm here for you ;) **

**Princess Bubblegum: No just no T.T**

* * *

><p>Finn yawned. He logged off and headed for bed. He'd go on in the morning.<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry this is rushed. I'll add some more soon.<p> 


	2. Card Wars,Bacon Pancakes and Babies

Jake yawned as he logged in to Facebook. He then updated his status to'**feeling in the mood for bacon pancakes**'. Jake chuckled to himself. Speaking of bacon pancakes...

* * *

><p><strong>Jake the dog: Bacon pancakes, makin' bacon. Give me some bacon and I'll put it in a pancake. Bacon pancakes, that's what it's gonna pancaaake!<strong>

**Finn the human, Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess and 100+ people like this. **

**Ice King: Can I have some? :3 **

**Jake the dog: No.**

**Ice King: Awh. Why not? **

* * *

><p><strong>Ice King poked you.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>You poked Ice King.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ice King poked you.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>You poked Ice King.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Finn the human commented on your profile: Alright! enough already! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ice king poked you.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jake the dog: Awh man, Ice King just stole my pancakes :( <strong>

**Ice King: ;D **

**Jake the dog: Not cool man, not cool.**

* * *

><p><strong>Marceline Abadeer has posted a new video: Finn the dancing baby.<strong>

**Jake the dog, Princess Bubblegum, Ice King, Snail, Flame Princess and everbody except Finn the human like this. **

**Finn the human: D: What the lump Marcy?! **

**Marceline Abadeer: Sorry, it was too funny to resist ;D **

**Flame Princess: Awh, don't worry Finn, I still think you're cool xxx**

**Finn the human: xxxx**

**Marceline Abadeer: Get a chat room you two. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Finn the human has invited you to play Card Wars. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jake the dog: NOT THE PIG!<strong>

**Finn the human and Flame Princess like this. **

**Finn the human: Sorry man, it was the only card I had left.**

* * *

><p><strong>Finn the human lost against you in Card Wars. You have been awarded with the Shadow King card.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jake the dog: eating lovely spaghetti after playing Card Wars. <strong>

**Finn the human: you know this drink doesn't taste that bad...**

* * *

><p><strong>Ice King has created a new page: Fionna Fans :3 <strong>

**Jake the dog: You created a fan page for your made-up character? Dude that's messed up. **

**Ice King: Don't judge me :p **

* * *

><p><strong>Lady Ranicorn is pregnant. <strong>

**Jake the dog and everyone in Ooo likes this. **

**Jake the dog: :') **

**Princess Bubblegum: Congratulations Lady :D**

**Flame Princess: Awh, you're gonna be a great mother Lady. **

**Ice King: Daw! I knew you two would have kids some day! **

**Finn the human: Hey wait a minute... where's LSP? **

* * *

><p><strong>Lumpy Space Princess: Day 1 in Operation Survival. So far so good.<strong>

* * *

><p>u4364484/agarfinkel This awesome reviewer helped me out! Thanks for reading!


End file.
